A Hidden Love Uncovered
by inuyashaobsessee
Summary: A sweet story mainly about Kagome and Inuyasha. Enjoy! :)
1. Default Chapter

A Hidden Love Uncovered  
  
Ch.1 The Awakening Kiss  
  
*Yawn* " I'm tired said Kagome. She and Inuyasha were sitting in front of the fire. The group was camped out under the gentle yet giant protection of the trees. Miroku sang and Shippo were already fast asleep. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder, not just because she wanted to be closer to him, but she truthfully was tired.   
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this and felt somewhat embarrassed. He thought about moving away, but in truth he wanted to be closer to her as well. They sat for a few minutes just watching the fire and listening to the gentle breezes in the canopy of the trees. After a while Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha was glad. She needed the rest and he thought she was beautiful when she slept. He stayed awake for hours, just watching her, when suddenly Kagome called out in her sleep, "Inu..yasha?". He wasn't sure what to do so he just said, " Yes Kagome?". She didn't answer back, but then he saw a look of fear cross her face and noticed that she was sweating. He realized she was having a nightmare and attempted to wake her by gently shaking her. She didn't wake up so he tried everything. He said her name, he nudged her shoulder, he even tried to sound like her alarm clock. Kagome still didn't wake up. She called out almost screaming this time, " Inuyasha!". Now he was genuinely worried. Inuyasha hoped it was not some sort of curse. He remembered all tooo well what had happened with the black miko Tsubaki., so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Kagome jolted up and hugged Inuyasha tightly, she was crying. " Inuyasha! I couldn't find you! I just kept walking through the fog and I couldn't find you!". She was still hugging him, so Inuyasha put his arms around her ans said, " It's ok." He thought to himself," That will never happen! I will never leave Kagome's side!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Ch2

A Hidden Love Uncovered  
  
Ch.2 Nightmare or premonition?  
  
Miroku woke up. When he opened his eyes, he was somewhat surprised to see Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, but not that surprised. He had seen him hug her before. He sat up and said " Oh ho ho!". Inuyasha immediately let go of Kagome and sat with his arms crossed. Kagome fell with a thump to her knees." Kagome just had a nightmare." said Inuyasha. "Oh is that all?" Miroku replied. "Shut up lech" retorted Inuyasha. Kagome sat with a blank look on her face, still sweating. Then Sango and Shippo woke up and rubbed their eyes. " You don't look so good Kagome, what's going on?"said Sango. " She just had a nightmare!" replied Inuyasha rather defensively. " Must have been some nightmare" mumbled Shippo under his breath. Miroku had a thoughtful look on his face. " Kagome, what was the dream about?". " Well, I was walking through the fog and I was all alone. I couldn't find Inuyasha, I couldn't find anyone! So I just kept walking… I was so scared." Kagome ended with a sigh. Miroku pondered for a moment, " Have you thought Kagome, that perhaps it was not a nightmare, but a oremonition?". " No! That would never happen in real life! I would never leave Kagome alone!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and smiled. Sometimes he could be so sweet, without even knowing what he was saying. There was a long silence. "I'm hungry" said Shippo, breaking the silence. "We should eat" said Sango. Unknown to the other companions, Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand, secretly thanking him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Ch3

A Hidden Love Uncovered  
  
Ch.3 Lost  
  
After the group had eaten some breakfast, they headed out towards their next destination, where Kagome felt the presence of a Shikon shard. Kagome was riding her bike with Shippo in the basket and Inuyasha sitting on the back. Miroku and sango were riding Kirara. They had been riding for almost 5 hours, with a few breaks to fill up the water bottles Kagome had brought. They had been traveling mostly in silence, but Kagome desperately wanted to ask Inuyasha something. " Inuyasha? Last night.. Did you kiss me.. Or was that part of my dream?" Inuyasha thought for a moment, unsure of what to say. " I did, because I was worried, I couldn't wake you up." He immediately turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her, he was rather embarrassed. Kagome smiled to herself. " Thank you" said Kagome. " What, what for?" Inuyasha said. " For caring about me." " Oh" said Inuyasha with a sigh. Kagome thought to herself, maybe he has changed. " Well if I lost you who would find the jewel shards for me?" No, he hasn't changed but al leas now I know what he really feels, no matter all those things he says to cover it up. They soon stopped for lunch. Inuyasha noticed Kagome walking towards the woods and said, " Where are you going?" " Just for a walk" replied Kagome. The group continued to eat, and Kagome kept walking, she wanted some time to think by herself. As she walked through the woods she didn't notice the fog building up till she couldn't see in front of her. " Hey, what happened!" She then started feeling horribly afraid for some reason. "Inuyasha!" she called. " Inuyasha!" but he couldn't hear her.  
  
END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	4. CH4

Ok, for anyone who has read my previous chapters, they had a good   
  
plot but not very good writing, but it has been almost a year since  
  
then so I think i have matured and this chapter should be longer   
  
and more enjoyable. I am considering editing my other chapters,  
  
please tell me in ur review if u think I should. Enjoy :-D  
  
CH.4  
  
Kagome felt like the walls were closing in around here,  
  
and the fog was warm,causing her to sweat.She said to herself,don't  
  
panic there is nothing to fear. She sat down and breathed heavily.  
  
I'll just wait until inuyasha finds me Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, at the campfire Inuyasha was beginning to pace around  
  
their camp site. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other  
  
waiting for their food to cook. SLAP "What i was reaching for my  
  
staff!!" said Miroku. "Right" replied Sango. "Inuyasha why are u pacing?  
  
If you are so worried about Kagome just go find her!" "Who said i was   
  
worrying about Kagome!" he replied haughtily.Sango gave him a doubtful  
  
stare while Miroku continued to rub his red face. " I'll be back"  
  
Inuyasha said quickly and ran in the direction Kagome had gone just  
  
minutes ago.  
  
Kagome sat on the moist forest floor and tried to convince   
  
herself she was not scared. This is not the same as the dream, Inuyasha   
  
is coming, and everything will be fine. O FORGET THIS!!"INUYASHA,  
  
INUYASHA!" she screamed out as loud as she could. Kagome heard   
  
nothing and regained her seat on the ground. Even if he was right   
  
next to me i would not be able to see him in this fog, she thought   
  
to herself.pat pat pat Kagome heard the sound of running feet.  
  
" Could it be Inuyasha?" she thought aloud."Hehehe!" she head shippo's  
  
laughter. " Are you guys there?" she said warily. "Kagome?" she heard  
  
Sango's voice. Kagome to spin around searching for where the sound was  
  
coming from, she kept spinning and spinning, until she fell back on to  
  
the forest floor with a thud, losing conciousness.  
  
Inuyasha continued to run through the ever thickening fog,  
  
searching for Kagome."Inuyasha" he heard someone whisper his name.  
  
"Hahaha!" Maniacal laughter reverberated around him." I know your not real!"  
  
he yelled out to a an enemy he could not see."AHH!!" He yelled out and sprinted  
  
in the direction of Kagome's vary faint smell. He passed through the thick  
  
fog and found himself in a clearing of the forest. "Kagome!" Inuyasha  
  
screamed as he saw her limp form on the ground. He lfted her body off the ground  
  
and spoke softly to her. "Kagome?"no response. He layed her back down  
  
on the forest floor, and held her hand. "Please Kagome?" he said weakly.  
  
"She won't wake up that way" he heard a voice say in the distance. Inuyasha   
  
jumped to his feet. " Then tell me how she will!" he said angrily.  
  
"Hahaha! Fool of a man! Think about it, what does she want more than anything?  
  
what is something men are so often incapable of giving?" " I'm not sure what  
  
you mean." " Of course you don't, she wants your love you fool! If you cant give  
  
it to her by sunrise, she dies!For what is the point of living when u have no love?  
  
Hahahaha! Hahahaha!" THe odd female voice slowly faded away. Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
He genlty picked her up again and carried her slowly out of the forest. 


	5. Ch5

CH.5  
  
Shipppo reached for one of the fish roasting over the fire.  
  
Slap He withdrew his hand quickly. "Oww!" " Those are for inuyasha  
  
and Kagome" said Sango matter-of-factly while Miroku snickered in  
  
the background." I wonder where they could have gotten off to?" said   
  
Sango softly." Well there is one thing they could be doing.." slap  
  
"What I was just telling the truth!!" Miroku shouted. Just then, they   
  
saw Inuyasha walking out of the forest, Kagome in his arms.Shippo rushed  
  
over and hopped on to Kagome's stomach. "What happened?" "I..I think   
  
she is asleep..." Inuyasha said almost ashamedly. He walked over and layed   
  
her in front of the fire where Sango and Miroku sat staring dumbfounded.  
  
" THere was, someone in the forest." "Did they do this to Kagome?" Sango  
  
replied worriedly." I think so, they told me..to wake her up i had to  
  
somehow..give her my love.I don't know what she wants me to do." inuyasha  
  
struggled to get the words out." You have to prove that you love her,  
  
some way." Miroku said, stating the obvious.Inuyasha, in a burst of courage,  
  
lent over and softly kissed Kagome, no effect. " If it were as easy as that  
  
there would have been no point in this curse." Sango stated. " I believe  
  
that u must prove she is the only one you love, if you understand what   
  
i am saying." "when did u become so insightful Sango?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" I'm a woman i was born this way." Sango said and smiled, trying to   
  
lighten the mood. " But how, how do i prove that i love only her, not Kikyo?"  
  
" I bet Kaede would know since she was born an insightful woman the   
  
longest ago." Shippo said innocently. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back  
  
and said toughly, " Then that is where we are going" and started walking   
  
in the direction of Kaede's hut. The others cleaned up the camp and   
  
followed.  
  
Sango,Miroku,and Shippo all sat outside of Kaede's hut, worried   
  
looks on their faces. Inside,Kagome rested on Kaede's bed while Inuyasha  
  
sought her advice. " Kaede, how am I to prove I only love Kagome with  
  
kikyo around constantly reminding me of my feelings for her?" "Well,  
  
I would have thought that answer obvious." said Kaede."And what is the  
  
answer then?" " You must kill Kikyo."  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
hehehehehehe i sure am evil with that cliffhanger huh?  
  
I will try to update ASAP. Plz review!! 


End file.
